El Mejor Regalo de Navidad
by MariaPBlack
Summary: Llego la noche buena.. todos tendran su regalos de intercambio.. pero ¿Cual sera el regalo de Gajeel para Levy?.. ¿cual sera el regalo de Levy para Gajeel?.. Ambos se daran cuenta que fue el mejor regalo de navidad. ¡Descubranlo!


**Hola =D ahora con otro fic, me encanta tanto la pareja GaLe que quise escribir otro fic este es capitulo único este es un especial de navidad que lo tenía en mente hace una semana . Espero que les guste . ¡ Les deseo un Feliz Navidad! **

**El Mejor regalo de Navidad**

Era un dia más en Fairy Tail el gremio más famoso por sus excelentes guerreros y por sus alocadas fiestas con desastres sobre naturales , era época de Navidad y el primer día de invierno, los niños jugaban en la nieve haciendo muñecos y esculturas de las personas o casa que les gustara. Los adultos decoraban sus locales y casas con típico adornos navideños, el gremio no era la excepción, decoraban con mucha alegría y espíritu navideño que les encantaba.

Todos colaboraban algo, decoraban algunas partes, Gray Fullbuster hacia esculturas de hielo con su magia y hacia terreno de patinaje con la ayuda de la maga del agua Juvia Loxar . Lucy Heartfilia usando su magia celestial llamo a sus amigos celestiales para ayudar con decorar las partes altas, Natsu con su magia de fuego creaba fuego para las antorchas decorativas del gremio, creando una exquisito calor y comodidad.

Erza era la jefa, ella decía que hacer a todos ya que tenía un excelente instinto de liderazgo, el maestro Maracov estaba a un lado de Erza, como maestro debía supervisar si todo estaba bien, no cuestionaba la forma de orden de la guerrera Scarlet, pero nunca se sabe que podría pasar.

Después de que pasara 2 horas de arreglo ya era la noche buena, para comenzar el esperado intercambio de regalos. Ya todos sabían a quien le tocaba regalar ya que habían hecho una táctica eficacia para ello.

-Flashback-

En una noche como cualquiera todos estaban reunidos en el centro del gremio, todos estaban anotando sus nombres en un papel y lo dejaban dentro de una caja por el cual era supervisado por Erza.

-¿Me pueden decir que estamos haciendo?

Decía Sting un poco aburrido, el no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí anotando su nombre en un papel, le parecía absurdo pero una chica llamada Cana le convenció de hacerlo.

-Estamos formando las parejas para el intercambio de regalos Sting… Y ya todos colocaron los papeles.. Entonces Happy se encargara de sostener la caja. Cuando tengan su papelito nadie debe saber quién debe regalarle a quien. Solo hasta el día del intercambio.

Happy movió la caja para que los papelitos se movieran también, revolviendo todo. Cada uno saco un papelito de la caja. Cada uno miraba los papelitos para ver que nombres le tocaron unos muy inesperados y otros ni tanto.

-Fin de Flashback-

Después de ese día, todos buscaban el regalo perfecto para la persona que le toco, ya ese dia esperado había llegado y era la hora del intercambio. Todos estaban emocionados por los regalos y el maestro Maracov hablo.

-Bueno hijos míos, que empiece el intercambio. ¿Quién empieza?

Lucy se levantó y tenía una pequeña caja en sus manos, respiro ondo y hablo.

-A mí me toco regalarle a Natsu. Ven Natsu toma tu regalo!

Natsu se levantó emocionado y todos les gritaba que lo abriera y él lo hizo, saco una cadena y se lo coloco, tenía su nombre y atrás tenía un bordado que decía "Te Amo Natsu. Lucy Heartfilia"

-Es increíble Lucy.. Gracias.. Yo también te amo.

Dijo Natsu para luego tomarla en los brazos y luego besarla a la vista de todos. Luego se levantó Bisca con el regalo.

-A mí me toco regalarle a Lucy ¡Espero que te guste!

Bisca le entrego el regalo a Lucy era un sombrero vaquero muy hermoso y era perfecto para usarlo en un día caluroso. Lucy abrazo a Bisca y le agradeció por el regalo, el siguiente fue Alzack que casualmente le toco.

-A mí me tocó a mí hermosa Bisca

Dice mientras que le entrega su regalo, una escopeta magica de alto rango de tiro uno por si ella perdía su escopeta que siempre usaba en las batallas. Bisca sonriente le abrazo y le beso.

-Gracias Alzack, es hermoso.

Bisca se sentó y así siguió la cadena, Elfman le regalo a Alzack unas pistolas de máximo rango y decía que merecía algo increíble para batallar como todo un hombre, que los hombres debían tener lo necesario para sus batallas y así siguió todos se regalaban muchas cosas, Jet le tocaba regalarle a Droy, Charlie a Happy y todo sucesivamente. Cada uno se alegraba con sus regalos .

-A mi Natsu me toca regalarle a Romeo.

Romeo feliz recibió su regalo, era una hoja con muchas tácticas de magia fuego. Romeo feliz le agradece a Natsu.

-Yo Gajeel me toca regalarle a la chica agua.. digo.. Juvia…

Juvia contenta recibe su regalo, una espada hecha de metal y era de su medida. Juvia abrazo a Gajeel y le agradeció por su regalo. Rogue le regalo a Wendy un collar de diamantes y ella feliz le besa en la mejilla provocándole un leve sonrojo.

Mirajane disimuladamente se lleva a Laxus del gremio para darle su apasionado regalo, uno donde no sería ni mal regalo, sería el mejor, la posesión de la chica demonio .Gray le regalo a Juvia una hermosa rosa de hielo, ella de forma impulsiva le abraza aplicando mucha fuerza y haciendo que Gray perdiera el aliento y el oxígeno.

Erza se acerca a Jellal con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, le entrega una bufanda tejida por ella misma. Jellal la mira con ternura y la abraza, aunque fuera la mujer más fuerte de fairy tail, tiene una inocencia tan pura en el tema del amor que nadie podría creerlo. Jellal le dio a Erza un hermoso anillo, el símbolo de su amor.

Los únicos que faltaban por regalo era Levy y Gajeel , ambos nerviosos no tenían el valor de regalarse algo. Gajeel fue el primero en dar el primer paso al asunto, él se la llevo muy lejos a la casa de el. LA recostó en su cama y la miro con impotencia.

-Mira enana, yo no soy de los cursis que regalan estupideces, pero esta vez te hice algo. No te rias, ni murmulles ni nada solo mira.

Le entrega un corazón hecho de metal donde adentro estaba un hermoso prendedor que tenía una hermosa mariposa de cristal. Ella asombrada lo mira y se sonroja.

-Gajeel .. yo .. no crei que tu pudieras hacer esto..

Gajeel le miro con un leve sonrojo.

-Dedique muchas horas en eso sabandija, espero que no lo arruines ¿entiendes?

-Gracias Gajeel.

Dice Levy mientras lo besa.. Si, eran novios y todo el mundo lo sabía, eran una pareja dispareja a la vez, Levy recostó a Gajeel en la cama y ella se quitó su ropa dejando a la vista una hermosa ropa interior de encaje de color negro.

-Yo soy tu regalo Gajeel Redfox .. ¿Te gusta?

Gajeel gruñe como un animal y la acerca a su cuerpo.

-Me encanta camarón.

Dijo para luego besarla en los labios y luego bajar hasta su cuello. Mientras que Levy gemía levemente y se aferraba a su espalda, esa noche sería muy agitadora. Esos sentimientos tan fuertes se unirían en esa noche, esa pareja que era dispareja se unirían para ser uno solo.

Sus cuerpos ardían del placer, sus gemidos se entrecortaban y en esa noche llena de pasión que ese día era el día en que cambiaron en su relación, que dieron el primer paso y que sus vidas serian distintas después de ello.

A la final ambos entendieron que ese fue..

_El Mejor Regalo de Navidad. _

_**Que les pareció? Les gusto? Dejen sus reviews que con gusto responderé! **_

_**Siguenos en Facebook : MariaPBlack**_

_**Los ama MariaPBlack**_


End file.
